FF-XII Core Fighter II
The FF-XII Core Fighter II is a fighter/escape craft from the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the original FF-X7 Core Fighter, the FF-XII Core Fighter II was designed as part of the Core Block System of RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". Normally serving as the cockpit of the Gundam, it doubles as an emergency escape craft. The fighter also serves splendidly as a scout craft, a role that it can perform more efficiently than any mobile suit of the time. The Core Fighter II features several improvements over the original: First, it has a more streamlined and aerodynamic design, which helps to offset that it is both longer and heavier than the original. A second noted improvement is that unlike with the original Core Fighter the Core Fighter II is equipped with the RX-78GP01's beam sabers, that are mounted under the wings in flight mode. These beam sabers double as beam guns for the Core Fighter II giving it a ranged attack. Core Fighter II's thrusters also function as GP01's thrusters instead of being deadweight like the original Core Fighter. Armament ;*Beam Gun :Mounted under the wings of the Core Fighter is the Zephyranthes's beam sabers, which are reconfigured so that when the cockpit is in core fighter mode they serve as low energy beam guns suitable for aerial dogfights. History In the year UC 0083 there were two FF-XII Core Fighter II units in existence. Both units were part of the MSC-07 Albion's mobile weapon complement, the first unit serving as the cockpit for the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" as it was designed to. The second unit was a spare for the first that was used as a scout craft. After the theft of the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" the Albion pursued it to Africa where Kou Uraki would fly numerous scouting missions in the Core Fighter II in search of any sign of Zeon presence. When it was discovered that Anaheim Electronics worker Nick Orville was a Zeon Agent the man escaped by stealing the spare Core Fighter II. The captain of the Albion, Eiphar Synapse, allowed Orville to get some distance before sending a team to follow him, believing that the panicking man would lead them to the Zeon. The plan worked in that they found Zeon soldiers, however those soldiers had led Orville astray in order to sacrifice him, for his stupidity, and themselves if that was what it took to but enough time for the stolen Gundam to get to space. When they shot down Orville they destroyed the Core Fighter II he was piloting, leaving only the original that was within the Zephyranthes. When the Albion went into space and docked at the Anaheim Electronics facility at Von Braun city on the moon, the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" received an upgrade into the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern which included upgrading the FF-XII Core Fighter II into the FF-XII-Fb Full Burnern Core Fighter II. Gallery Action Figures MSiA_rx78gp01fb_p01_USOriginal.jpg|Core Fighter II action figure as part of Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78GP01Fb Gundam GP01Fb" figure set (North American release; 2002): package front view. External links *FF-XII Core Fighter II on MAHQ.net